<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Reputation to Maintain by Stregas</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25482199">A Reputation to Maintain</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stregas/pseuds/Stregas'>Stregas</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Sword &amp; Shield | Pokemon Sword &amp; Shield Versions</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Ahegao, Asphyxiation, Begging, Breeding, Cock Worship, Creampie, Deepthroating, F/M, Face-Fucking, Impregnation Kink, Mating Press, Mind Break, Rough Sex, Size Kink, Stomach Bulging, Submission, Vaginal Fingering, commission</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 02:01:03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,596</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25482199</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stregas/pseuds/Stregas</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Marnie's reputation as a cold, distant girl was great for being a Gym leader. Unfortunately, it made it hard for her to find a boyfriend, since most men her age were either put off by her demeanor or simply not worth her time. </p><p>And so, despite her secret perverted desires and the sexy and dangerous way she conducted herself, she'd made it to eighteen while still being a virgin. </p><p>That is, until she met him.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Mary | Marnie/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>100</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A Reputation to Maintain</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I have commissions open if anyone's interested! My Twitter is @Stregas2.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>More than anything, Marnie had a reputation to maintain.</p><p>She was the talented, beautiful punk Gym leader of Spikemuth. The girl who never smiled. She whose presence and skill were such that almost the entirety of her small town's population of trainers had gathered together to cheer for her during the League challenge back then.</p><p>Such reputation was great for being a Gym leader. Unfortunately, it made it hard for her to find a boyfriend, since most men her age were either put off by her demeanor or simply not worth her time. </p><p>And so, despite her secret perverted desires and the sexy and dangerous way she conducted herself, she'd made it to eighteen while still being a virgin. </p><p>Not that she wanted to change or anything. She suspected most of Team Yell wouldn't have been so infatuated with her were it not for her haughty and cold demeanor. Playing hard to get <em>was</em> one of her most alluring qualities, but it also made her… well, hard to get.</p><p>That is, of course, until she met <em>him</em>.</p><p>It'd all started with a Pokemon battle, as most things did with her. A friendly match on her way back to Spikemuth from visiting her friend Gloria. The guy had seemed friendly enough and she had the itch to battle, so why not? Besides, he was a real looker. Big and tall, though not overtly ripped, and with a face that made her lower stomach feel hot just looking at it.</p><p>Not that she'd ever say that out loud, of course. In her eyes, he was nothing more than another random trainer to beat, especially after he mentioned he'd been a fan of her for a while. Just what she needed, another mindless fanboy. At that point she just wanted to get the battle over with and go home.</p><p>That is, until he absolutely destroyed her team.</p><p>And worst of all, he didn't apologize or backed down in the slightest. Contrary to the other fanboys she'd met, he actually gave her a rather harsh –if true– critique of her battling style and told her he'd be happy to train with her if she so wished to.</p><p><em>"Always got time for a cutie like you,"</em>  he'd said with a wink.</p><p>Now, as previously mentioned, Marnie had a reputation to maintain. The way he spoke to her, the confidence in his voice and pose, the glances he shot her once in a while… it all made her body feel oddly, yet deliciously feverish. But of course, she would never admit that. So she swallowed those feelings down, tried to control her breathing and told him that, next time, he'd be the one on the ropes.</p><p>She should've known, even then, that she was already his.</p><p>Cut to three months after, and they were on their first date. Marnie had taken it slowly, reluctantly, only showing interest when he did, trying every time to fake as much confidence as he exuded naturally. There was just… something about him. Some kind of strength that she couldn't help being attracted to. But she couldn't give in to it, of course. She needed to keep her act up, to always be in control, to never be more vulnerable than he was. She could make it through this without tainting her reputation.</p><p>Or so she thought.</p>
<hr/><p>"Mate, give me a break. All day long you can't shut your gob and now you're all shy and silent?"</p><p>They'd gone back to his apartment after the date and had started watching a film, one which Marnie had paid pretty much no attention to, too busy with her scheming. Tonight, she'd make him hold her hand. It was only a short step, but she couldn't rush things or look too desperate. This was the perfect start.</p><p>Unfortunately, despite her placing her hand closer and closer to him throughout the film, he never took the bait.</p><p>"Huh? What're talking about?"</p><p>Marnie huffed and rolled her eyes. "You said you were a player with the ladies, eh? Then why aren't ye' showing me a good time?"</p><p>She wiggled her hand in front of him to make a point, and that's when realization seemed to dawn on him.</p><p>"Ohhhh… gotcha." He slid closer to her on the couch, putting his arm around her. "Should've said so if you were so desperate for attention."</p><p>"Hmph. I was <em>not</em>–"</p><p>He grabbed onto her hand, making her heart jump a beat, but unlike what she expected… he did not stop there.</p><p>"W-what are ye–HMPH!"</p><p>It was terrifying and titillating just how easily he dragged her toward him, though she didn't have much time to think about that as his other hand came behind her neck and pushed her into a sudden, forceful kiss.</p><p>"Hmhph–mmmhh…h-ha-haaaah~"</p><p>Something melted inside her chest, filling her with a hot, floaty feeling. By the time their lips separated, all semblance of struggle or panic vanished from her, leaving her staring up at her lover with wide, glazed eyes and a distant look on her face.</p><p>"W-wh…wha…"</p><p>"If all you wanted was for me to be in control, you should've just said so."</p><p>W-what'd he say? N-no… No, of course that's not what she wanted. This wasn't what she'd planned! She had a reputation to maintain, she couldn't just let him grope and kiss her and… t-take her with that strength and confidence of his… without struggle or defiance from her… h-haah… w-why'd her mind feel all nice and foggy all of a sudden~<span>❤</span>?</p><p><em>No, stop!</em> the logical part of her mind screamed at her. <em>I have to take control back, I have to– </em></p><p>"Now, let me show you a good time like you asked me."</p><p>He was on top of her in an instant. There's nothing she could have done to stop him as he pressed him against her and kissed her again, one hand clasping strongly over the back of her neck and the other going down her spine, sending dizzying shocks through her body with every little movement of his fingers.</p><p>
  <em>H-hnnghh…</em>
</p><p>She felt the tip of his tongue press against her lips and her body acted automatically, opening her mouth for a warm, wet welcome. It danced inside her mouth and she met it with her own like her life depended on it, flicking against it and sucking it with her own lips almost unconsciously, by pure instinct.</p><p>Kissing was… good. It was really, really good… S-she might be in trouble here…</p><p><em>I have to… regain control</em>, she thought desperately. <em>H-have to… have to…</em></p><p>Suddenly, the hand running down her spine disappeared, and she would've whined into his mouth if she hadn't caught herself at the last moment. Unfortunately, she couldn't stop the noise she made at what happened next.</p><p>"G-ghuuu~!"</p><p>His hand came upon her ass, fingers closing around her left cheek with the strength of a vice. A red hot shiver of pleasure shot up Marnie's spine, paralyzing her. But he didn't stop there; his hand kept squeezing and kneading her ass as he moved it up and down, grabbing onto as much as he could like he was trying to mold clay.</p><p>He kept at it, all the while ravaging her mouth with his tongue, occasionally pulling back slightly to bite at her lower lip. Marnie couldn't help it. It was easier to control when his mouth was upon hers, but whenever it wasn't, a low, needy meowl would leave her lips.</p><p>
  <em>T-this is pathetic… A-am I really t-this easy? No, of course not, he just has more experience! Y-yes, that's it… that's why he can do this to me so easily, why he's… taking me~</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Hnghh… w-why did that feel so good to think? N-no, he's not touching me, h-he's not even groping me. He's <strong>taking</strong> me. Taking me, taking me, taking me, haha<span>❤</span>~</em>
</p><p>She couldn't help but press her legs together at the thought, already feeling wetness staining her panties. He was quick to notice. Not only did he stop grabbing her ass but he also pulled back from her mouth, a thin, translucent thread of spit connecting his tongue with hers.</p><p>"Looks like someone's excited," he whispered, the husky sound of his voice sending a shiver down her spine.</p><p>Luckily there was still a small part of her resisting all this, so she was able to reply.</p><p>"I-in your d-dreams… Y-you'll have to do a lot better than th–GHK!"</p><p>She was thrown on her back against the sofa like a sack of potatoes. For a moment she lay there, eyes wide, not knowing why he'd done that. Then she felt both of his hands grabbing onto her calves. She was pulled toward him strongly enough to make her vision blurry, legs going around his torso, her ass pressing against his groin as he leaned toward her and planted another kiss onto her lips.</p><p>"H-hmm! Hng… Mmmm~"</p><p>She started grinding against him. She couldn’t help it. Couldn't h-help… <em>Hnmmm</em>…</p><p>
  <em>Ghhhhh~</em>
</p><p>Big. S-she could feel him every time she grinded against him. H-he was b-b-big… But just h-how much, she wondered? Haha… She should've felt s-scared, but all she could feel now was…</p><p>Ghh… W-was… God, why did making out felt so <em>good</em>? She could barely think. B-barely–</p><p>The kissing stopped suddenly, and she whined. She actually let out a whine from her mouth and raised her lips slightly. Heat rose to her face as soon as she realized that.</p><p>"I need to do better to impress you, right?" he whispered into her ear. "Then let's get to it."</p><p>"W-wh–"</p><p>Marnie yelped as one of his hands slipped under her dress, grabbing and kneading at her thigh and slowly, slowly going up. Her breathing stopped. She literally started shaking as she felt his fingers slowly going up her inner thighs toward… t-toward…</p><p>"W-wait, what are ye'…?"</p><p>"I told you, I'm getting to the good part," he said, then he got closer to her ear and whispered. "I'm going to fuck you, Marnie."</p><p>Her heart skipped a beat. Her legs pressed strongly around his hand, though more due to the sudden pleasure that struck her than any desire to resist.</p><p>Fuck her? He was g-going to… to…</p><p>"But, I-I…"</p><p>She could feel the smile on his voice as he spoke. "If you're scared or don't think you can handle it, we can stop here, you know."</p><p>That did it. This… git, this b-bastard… How dare he…?</p><p>"T-that's… haa… what I had in mind since the beginning," she lied, panting after every word. "Give me yer fucking wo–<em>oOOOoooOOHH</em>!"</p><p>His fingers pressed against the soaked fabric of her panties. Thumb against the spot where her clit was, index and middle finger rubbing up and down her folds. She grit her teeth and threw her head back, spine making an arc as her body lifted itself up a few inches by the sheer electric force of the pleasure shooting up her core.</p><p>T-thick. Just his fingers were so t-thick, holy shit. It took no time for them to be slick and wet enough for the rubbing to get even better and oh god how could it get even <em>better</em>!?</p><p>"Goddamn. You're really fucking wet Marnie, y'know that?"</p><p>"S-sh-shut your gob y-you… haaa~!"</p><p>"Heh. Fine, I'll stop talking and actually get down to business."</p><p>"What!? W-what do you mean g–?"</p><p>He fell upon her, the brunt of most of his weight leaving Marnie breathless, the air that left her lungs coming out as a delighted meowl. He was hot. So hot against her. He got into place and lowered his mouth into her neck, sucking and nibbling at the skin all over, slowly, oh god, so slowly getting harsher and harsher, biting and sucking even harder.</p><p>She wanted to so badly, but Marnie couldn't help herself. Her moaning was unmistakable now. Holy shit. Holy shit her neck was a sensitive area, oh god hnghhh~</p><p><em>He's marking me</em>, a far-away part of her mind whispered. <em>M-marking my neck, marking m-me as his~! M-my choker won't be enough to cover all the marks haha~ Everyone's g-g-gonna see…</em></p><p><em>W-wait, his fingers! H-he's trying to move my panties out of t-the way… haha</em>~ <em>Come on, c-come on just a bit more, just slip the elastic to the s-side an–GHHHHK!</em></p><p>"NGHAAHHH!"</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Schlick Slich Sklich Slickh Slichk Schlick Shcklick~<span>❤</span>!</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <em>Easy. Slipped in s-s-so easy, oh ghk-gooooddddkkkghHHHH! </em>
</p><p>So thick, so fucking thick and good inside of her. <em>Inside</em> of her, oh god. Burst of dizzying pleasure shot up her pussy to her stomach with every press of his finger against her love spot, muffling her thoughts and blurring her vision every time. S-so good… so fucking good and so fast and ssssoo<em>ghgnnHHHHGHHHHH</em>~!!!</p><p>He was fucking her with his finger. Just one finger and she was already coming undone, slamming herself against his hand in rhythm with his own. So in sync, so… s-so good together~</p><p>There was a harsher, more painful bite against her neck and she mewled on his ear. Her arms moved on their own. She grabbed onto the back of his neck and pushed him more strongly against her, panting and moaning with every wet schlick of his finger <em>fucking</em> into her wet, virgin pussy.</p><p><em>N-not virgin anymore, </em>she thought, a crazed smile forming on her lips<em>. T-that b-bit of pain… haha~ He broke my hymen with just his finger, did he? God, he's going to <strong>wreck</strong> me.</em></p><p>
  <em>Oh god, please do. Please wreck me into your personal little <strong>slut</strong>!</em>
</p><p>A wave of shock and horror rose up her stomach as she thought that, and it might have been enough to regain control over herself if it weren't for what he did next. Slipping a free hand down the top of her dress, she ripped it open in half with no difficulty or hesitation.</p><p>
  <em>W-wh…?</em>
</p><p>"W-wait, that's my–!"</p><p>Grabbing onto her bra, he tore it away with a single yank, leaving her chest exposed. Goosebumps ran through her small, perky tits and up to her rock-hard nipples. He'd done that so easily… he was so strong…</p><p><em>I… I never had a chance</em>, she realized, a faint chuckle leaving her lips. <em>He was going to take me from the moment we met.</em></p><p>"Now," he said, lowering himself against her again. "You're going to come for me, Marnie."</p><p>His free hand came upon one of her tits, grabbing and kneading and pinching at her nipple while he worked with his tongue and teeth on the other and still continued to fuck her pussy with one… o-one…</p><p>
  <em>A-another one… Another f-fingGHHHHD~!</em>
</p><p>Marnie melted into him, every pinch and bite and schlick of his finger accompanied by a series of moans and whines and incomprehensible begging. Her skin burned, hot and feverish. Every nerve ending in her body felt like it'd been set ablaze and her muscles began to shake uncontrollably and… a-and…</p><p>
  <em>O-oh god…</em>
</p><p>She felt it. A tightness in her lower stomach, like a knot being tugged at from both sides, slowly, harshly unraveling.</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Schlick Slich Sklich Slickh Slichk Schlick Shcklick~<span>❤</span>!</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <em>Nonono-nnooghhhaaaahhhhha~P-p-please d-don't…</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Chhuuhhhgg</em>
</p><p>
  <em>D-don't cum yet p-please oh god not yet hggghhh~ </em>
</p><p>
  <em>So gooood s-so fucking Ghhfggh!!!!</em>
</p><p>
  <em>B-but I don't… I don't wanna cum yet I-I…</em>
</p><p>"Cum for me, Marn," she heard him whisper into her ear, and that was that.</p><p>
  <em>Cuuuuughhhghhh</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Cumming. Cummhing c-cuuhhgg chhh I'm s-sorry I'mmghhh~</em>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>HHGHHHNNNNNNNGHHH<span>❤💕💕</span>~</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>She came with the strength of a crashing wave, fingers and toes curling and teeth clenching, every muscle in her body tensing up like a bowstring.</p><p>"GHHHAAAAHHHHHHGHH!"</p><p>The orgasm shook her core like she'd been punched in the stomach. It hurt. It hurt so fucking good and it wouldn't stop a-and everything was going w-white an-nd<em>…~</em></p><p>She unraveled. Collapsed against the sofa like a limp, broken doll, mouth hanging open and eyes glassy and distant. She was panting. P-panting like an Obstagoon in heat. Sweat clung to her body all over and down between her legs she could feel her juices staining all of her inner thighs as well as everything under her.</p><p>
  <em>I… I s-sure made a mess haha… c-came all over his fingers l-like a… like a…~</em>
</p><p>"Good girl."</p><p>"Ha-aaah<em>~"</em></p><p>Her heart soared at the compliment. She looked up stupidly at his face and tried to say something but the muscles on her face and mouth wouldn't move. Everything was numb. She'd never had an orgasm that had left her this fucking catatonic.</p><p>If his fingers had been enough to do this, then what about…<em>~?</em></p><p>Just the thought was enough to make a whine leave her throat.</p><p>"You have no idea how long I've been waiting to hear those noises outta your pretty mouth," he said, a smug grin on his face. "But is that all? Thought you'd last a bit longer than that."</p><p>That was enough to make her mouth work again. She frowned and spoke as coherently as she could.</p><p>"S-shut it… I ain't d-done yet," she said, panting heavily. "J-just you see I'm gonna l-leave you…y-you…"</p><p>But her words trailed off as he lowered one of his hands and dangled his wet, slick fingers slightly over her mouth. Her eyes went wide.</p><p>"Come on then," he said. "Get a taste of the mess you just made."</p><p>Marnie's pussy throbbed. Before her mind could even think of a way to complain, her lips opened and then closed around his fingers without a second thought, eyes closing tight and a deep, rolling meowl crawling up her throat.</p><p>
  <em>Hnnghhhh…</em>
</p><p>He moved his fingers inside her mouth and she lapped at them like a good girl, cleaning all of her juice off them. God, her own juices… she'd really come all over his fat, thick fingers hadn't she?</p><p><em>Just like he's gonna make me come all over his cock.</em> The thought made her heart soar. <em>God, please make me. Don't give me a choice.</em></p><p>"Alright, that's enough. Let's put that mouth of yours to a better use while you recover from that orgasm."</p><p>"Ahh, wh… wha-?"</p><p>So comfortable she'd gotten while sucking her fingers that it took her a few seconds to realize what he meant. Her eyes shot wide open as he stood up. Quickly, without much concern for the state of her body, he grabbed her and pushed her forward and off the couch, onto her knees.</p><p>"Wh…"</p><p>Her face was now inches from the thick bulge protruding from his pants. Big. It was so big. How had the strain not been enough to make it break free?</p><p><em>C-cock… gotta see his cock</em>, she thought in a trance, placing her face ever closer to that beautiful bulge. <em>Gotta see how big it is…</em></p><p>"Go ahead," he said from above. "Pull my pants down."</p><p>She obeyed without hesitation, grabbing onto the elastic at his hips and pushing down as strongly as she could. There was a moment of resistance, and then it popped out. His pants and briefs pooled around his ankles as his thick, semi-erect cock throbbed free, mere inches from Marnie's face.</p><p>Her mouth gaped. She went slightly crosseyed as she tried to take in as much as she could of the massive flesh pole curving down straight toward her, his cockhead so close to her lips she could almost feel it. The bulge she'd seen couldn't have prepared her for this. He was… he was <em>big</em>. Just a look told her she'd have a hard time fitting just the head in her mouth, and she figured the rest of it was as thick as the skinny part of her wrist.</p><p>
  <em>T-this can't be… He's going to destroy me…</em>
</p><p>Despite that thought, she inched ever closer, turning her head to the side as her lips brushed against his head and then the rest of his cock ever so slightly, until her cheek touched his thigh. Then she lowered herself a bit until the middle of his pole was resting atop her nose, the entire length of his cock reaching past her face.</p><p>
  <em>Haha… He's going to wreck me… All of this is gonna go inside me~</em>
</p><p>She grunted at the thought, thighs pressing against each other as her juices ran down between her legs, starting to pool under her.</p><p>"You and him are gonna spend a lot of time together from now on," she heard him speak. "So why don't you introduce yourself by giving him a lil' kiss?"</p><p>Marnie shuffled a few inches back, until she was again facing that gigantic cock, its tip almost touching her lips. She gulped. T-this thing… this whole t-thing was going to…</p><p>
  <em>Hahaah~</em>
</p><p>Slowly, carefully, she parted her lips slightly and pressed them against his glans. A soft touch. Merely enough to feel it against her skin.</p><p>His cock throbbed. A thick, slimy glob of precum fell past her lips and into her tongue. At first she froze, but as it pooled inside her mouth, coating her tongue and imprinting its taste into her, all Marnie could do was moan. She flicked her tongue around, trying to get that thick, salty taste into as much of her mouth as she could. But… no, that wasn't the best way, was it?</p><p>If she wanted more, all she had to do was…</p><p>"W-wow there…"</p><p>To say Marnie had started licking at the head of his cock would've been putting it lightly. No, she wasn't kissing it or licking it or sucking it. She was <em>making out</em> with the head of his cock. Making out with his glans as though they were the lips of her lover, both of her hands delicately caressing his shaft, pushing the skin up and down in order to milk as much of his precum into her tongue as possible.</p><p><em>S-strong, ssso-o strong hahh~ </em>Her vision went glassy as she rolled the precum around the insides of her mouth. <em>If just h-his precum's this thick, t-then… what's his cum going to b-be like?~</em></p><p>Judging by the preview she was getting, it would probably be thick enough for her to chew on. The thought sent a wave of pleasure down her spine, drool starting to form in her mouth, mixing with the globs of precum he continued to shoot inside. Unconsciously, one of her hands moved a bit further in, grabbing onto his ballsack and pushing it up slightly.</p><p>Heavy. His balls were so big and heavy and full of cream just for her. <em>Just for her</em>, holy shit.</p><p>She wanted to drain him.</p><p><em>No</em>, she thought. <em>He's going to drain his balls all over me. Inside me. I…</em></p><p>That thought gave her pause. I… inside of her? No, that couldn't be. Such thick, such potent seed would surely knock her up if he actually came inside her, and she didn't want to get pregnant! She… sh-she didn't w-want his thick, virile cream shooting straight into her w-womb, filling her up completely… every single d-drop sealed air-tight where h-her eggs would h-have no choice but to get utterly <em>raped</em> by his potent sperm<span>❤</span><em>~</em></p><p>Marnie's eyes rolled back at the thought, and if she could have cummed just by sucking cock, she would've done so right there.</p><p>"That feels real nice, Marn, but think you can take more?" he teased, grabbing his cock and raising it a few inches up. "Think you can take it all in your mouth?"</p><p>Marnie looked up with eyes wide and glassy, tongue lolling out of her mouth, spit and precum dripping down to her legs. H-he was asking if…if she could take all of it in her m-mouth? No, of course not. S-she couldn't do it by herself.</p><p>
  <em>W-which means… haha~</em>
</p><p>"I-I can't d-do it on my own," she whispered, a crazed smile forming on her face. "Y-you'll have to…haa<em>~ </em>You'll have to make me take it all. G-grab me by the hair and shove your whole d-disgusting cock down my fucking throat, huh? Y-you can use my mouth-pussy like your own personal fleshlight a-and I c-couldn't stop you, could I? S-so do it. Y-you already made me come so it's y-your turn. Come on, f-fuck my throat with that massive piece of <em>fuckmeat~!"</em></p><p>"Goddamn. You sure have a dirty mouth for a virgin."</p><p>"I-I…"</p><p>"Looks like I'll have to punish it."</p><p>Both of his hands came upon the sides of her head, fingers closing around tufts of hair, and Marnie let out a moan even before the tip of his cock pressed against her lips. He gave her a moment to prepare. A moment to look up and open her mouth and place his cockhead on top of her tongue like it was a pillow. A red carpet for the star of the show to finally roll in.</p><p>
  <em>Gotta make it c-comfortable when it enters, she thought. Come on, c-come on just shove it as deep as you can make iiIIIAGHGHHHK~!!!!                                            </em>
</p><p>He wasted no time in burying himself inside her throat. His cockhead spread her open from the inside, skewering into her esophagus so deep that she could swear she felt him inside her fucking ribcage. Her eyes rolled back into her head as a deep, powerful spasm shook her pussy, juices pooling down between her legs.</p><p>He stood there for a moment, shaft buried whole into her throat, letting her appreciate just how deep he was inside her. Her nose pressed against his pubes. Her tongue touched his balls, and as soon as she realized that she unconsciously started licking at them.</p><p>He throbbed at that, and the feeling inside of her throat made Marnie shiver. She was plugged air-right. She couldn't breathe. C-couldn't even breathe…B-but that wasn't important.</p><p>
  <em>His cock is more important than air… so much more…</em>
</p><p>Then he started to pull out, and finally she could breathe in a little, and she whined and moaned for it to be back.</p><p>
  <em>P-please, pleaseplease give it back give it b– </em>
</p><p>His grip on her hair tightened, and he slammed down against her face with every ounce of strength in him.</p><p>
  <strong>"GHRLGKKK!!"</strong>
</p><p>Full plunge. Full, so full again. He pulled back one more time and then started fucking her throat in earnest, using every ounce of strength in his hips to slam against her face in quick, powerful slams, driving his cock in and out of her mouth over and over and over.</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>"GLHRLKGFLUKHGKLRKHHRLKGKNFKGFFLRKGHLLK~~~!!"</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>Marnie could feel her throat being stretched to its limits, every wet, thick thrust opening it up a little more, deforming her esophagus into the perfect shape of a worthy fleshlight for his massive, slimy fuckmeat<strong><em>~</em></strong></p><p>"<strong><em>GLURLRRKKHFLHRLGLURLK~~~!!"</em></strong></p><p>The thickness of his cock rubbed her throat raw with every thrust, spit and slimy precum flying all over, splattering onto Marnie's face and nose and chest, marking her with that salty, disgusting scent all over.</p><p>
  <em>Mar-king m-me… haha… he's m-marking me with the scent of his nasty cockjuice<span>❤</span><strong>~</strong></em>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>"GRLKGFLUKHGGLURLGLURLGFLUKHGKLRKHHRLKGKNFK~~~!!"</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>Marnie didn't know for how long he continued fucking her throat straight into her core, disgusting sounds of choking and sloshing spit and juices echoing through the room. It might have been five or ten or maybe twenty minutes. All she knew was that her tongue and throat were in heaven. Every push made her eyes roll farther back. The feel of his own heartbeat pulsing through his cock sent ripples of pleasure from her throat outwards.</p><p>Every second her mind went hazier, vision went blurrier. She didn't know how long it'd been since she last inhaled, and she didn't care.</p><p>
  <em>I-I'm not gonna make him pull out for air, she decided. I'm g-gonna be the perfect mouth-pussy for him<strong>~</strong></em>
</p><p>That's when she felt it. Both his shaft and his balls twitched, and a low grunt left his lips.</p><p>
  <em>O-oh my god…</em>
</p><p>"A-Agh… here we go," he said from above. "Ready for your reward? Make sure to swallow it all!"</p><p>Her hands grabbed onto his hips and she pushed herself forward, hearts in her eyes.</p><p>
  <em>Yes-y-y-esyess come on c-c-ome on big load deep down my throat p-plghghHHHGHHKKKH<strong>~<span>❤💕💕</span>!!!</strong></em>
</p><p>She felt the first spurt hit her stomach. A thick, pressurized jet of cum shooting down straight into her core, warming up her insides. She moaned and shivered as the rest came, one after the other, his cock throbbing and inflating with every twitch, with every massive spurt of cum being shot directly down and<strong><em>~</em></strong></p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>SNAP!</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>For a single, fleeting moment Marnie had the ridiculous thought that his cock broke her neck, but no, that wasn't it. She felt as her choker snapped by the immense strain. It fell down her neck onto the ground with a metallic clink.</p><p>
  <em>H-he s-snapped my choker. His big, th-thick cock snapped my choker by fucking i-itself into my throat… hahahhh<strong>~</strong></em>
</p><p>By the time he pulled all the way out, the entirety of his load inside her, Marnie was practically catatonic. She looked up at him with a thousand-yard stare and a stupid smile on her face, mouth open and tongue lolling out. Her face was drenched with spit, cum and sweat all mixing together to give her a wet, disgusting sheen. She swore she could smell it all. The smell of a bitch in heat marked by its lover.</p><p>Her heart felt like it was trying to pound out of her ribs. Her breath was shaky and her skin feverishly hot. Unconsciously, she moved one of her hands and placed it over her stomach.</p><p>She could feel it. His entire load, swimming in her stomach, a full-course meal. It warmed her up from the inside.</p><p><em>I could get addicted to this</em>, she thought hazily.</p><p>"Alright, guess it's time we move on to the main event, huh?"</p><p>"H-huuh<strong><em>~</em></strong>Hnhh!"</p><p>He grabbed her from under her arms and picked her up as though she weighed nothing, hoisting her over his shoulder. She yelped as a big, meaty hand fell on her ass, fingers rubbing at her dripping pussy.</p><p>"Gonna take you to my bed now," he said. "And I'm gonna fuck you. I'm gonna skewer your pussy like you're just a piece of meat. Sound good?"</p><p>To that, all Marnie could do was smile dazedly and let out a shaky, breathy whisper.</p><p>"Haaaah…okay<strong><em>~<span>❤</span>"</em></strong></p><p>He took her to his room and threw her on top of the bed, where she lay on her back, arms and legs sprawled, looking up at the ceiling with her mouth open and eyes wide, covered in sweat and a multitude of other fluids. Despite being almost entirely naked, she didn't feel cold. The load swimming deep in her stomach felt as though it was warming up her entire body, making her feel dazed and feverish.</p><p>
  <em>A-and now he's going to fill my pussy too<strong>~</strong></em>
</p><p>
  <em>W-wait… fill my pussy? That… why was that a bad thing again? N-no, it c-couldn't be a bad thing. I want him to fill m-me up. F-fuck me straight into my w-womb and stretch it w-with his thick cum<strong>~</strong></em>
</p><p>
  <em>I want him to impregn<strong>~!</strong></em>
</p><p>She yelped as he suddenly grabbed her by the ankles and pulled him toward the spot on the bed where he was kneeling, ass pressing against his legs. She felt as her legs were raised up, resting against his shoulders as he leaned over her and...</p><p>A-and…</p><p>
  <strong>PLAP<em>~!</em></strong>
</p><p>"G…GHHHU…<strong><em>~"</em></strong></p><p>His dick was on top of her. From base to tip, it rested atop her stomach, precum and Marnie's own spit slathered all over it, leaking onto her sweat-covered skin. It was… heavy. A lot heavier than she'd expected. A-and… i-it went from the b-base of her cunny up to a few inches past her bellybutton.</p><p>
  <em>T-that's how f-far its' gonna go inside m-me… haaaah<strong>~ </strong>I-it's gonna punch the shit out of my womb, stretch me o-out<strong>~!</strong></em>
</p><p>"P-pl-eeeaase j-just…"</p><p>But, just then, Marnie saw what he was holding between his fingers, and frowned. A low whine left her lips.</p><p>"Hu-uuh? W-why… wh-yy do you have a c-condom?"</p><p>He raised an eyebrow, a smile forming on his lips. "Why, is this a safe day for you?"</p><p>Despite the cock-addled state she was in, Marnie tried to use her remaining functioning braincells to remember when her last period had been.</p><p>"N-no… I had my period t-two weeks ago… I t-think?"</p><p>"Huh… so you're totally ovulating right now, or at least you're about to."</p><p>"I… I am? Haah…<strong><em>~"</em></strong></p><p>"Which means that if my next load goes inside you, there's a 100% chance you'll get knocked up," he said. "Sorry, Marnie, but I cum a lot. I'd impregnate you for sure."</p><p>Had her brain not been turned to mush already, Marnie might have realize that he was actually trying to egg her on.</p><p>Lucky for her she didn't.</p><p>"Y-you would?"</p><p>"Totally. I'd plug up your womb and fill it like a balloon. Every single one of your eggs would be fertilized," he continued, rubbing his cock up and down her stomach. "You're only eighteen and this is your first time. You'd have to be a total slut to let me do that to you. No, not just a slut. You'd have to be a filthy, cum-addict bitch in heat, even lower than a Pokemon, to want me to go in raw in your puss–"</p><p>Marnie didn't think, her body simply moved on its own. She grabbed the condom from his hand and threw it across the room with as much force as she could. She placed both hands over the massive girth of his cock and tried to push him back, push the head toward the entrance of her cunny.</p><p>"Fff-f-fuuck me p-p-please! P-please k-knock me up!" she begged desperately, panting like a bitch in heat. "S-shove that fuckmeat as deep into m-my womb as y-you can a-and<strong><em>~!!"</em></strong></p><p>She didn't need to say anymore. He grabbed his cock and placed the thick head at her entrance, parting her lips open as he slowly started pushing in.</p><p>
  <em>Yessyesyesysfss cock COoockcOCKCOCCK I WANT COCK<strong>~!</strong></em>
</p><p>His fingers kneaded at the flesh of her thighs as he leaned forward, spreading her open, pushing his weight on top of her.</p><p>
  <em>Deepso deepedeeps so deep in my pussy yes ssyeeS STRETCH MY CUNT OPEN!</em>
</p><p>There was a sudden, forceful plunge and Marnie screamed, a burst of electric pleasure shooting up her spine. It felt like he'd plunged straight into her ribcage. He paused for a moment and then plunged again, this time bottoming out inside of her. Marnie froze, tongue lolling out, eyes rolling to the back of her head.</p><p>
  <em>B-b-b-aaalls deep… haha… h-he's b-balls deep inside me. I can fe-eeel him in my womb<strong>~<span>❤</span>!</strong></em>
</p><p>It was like a hard rod of red-hot iron had skewered her poor, tight pussy, pulsing alongside his heartbeat, filling her up completely. The walls and lips of her pussy clenched and twitched around him, juices leaking out like a waterfall in order to accommodate his entrance. A few inches above her bellybutton, a thick, pale bulge shot up, framing the head of his cock inside of him, stretching her womb to its limits.</p><p>Marnie had almost come just from that first insertion. She was not ready for him to pull out and then take a full plunge.</p><p>
  <strong>PLAP<em>~!</em></strong>
</p><p>His balls smacked against her asscheesk, leaving a small bruise as she was fucked straight into her core, the previous bulge growing almost twice in size as he went even deeper than before.</p><p>"Ready to actually get fucked, Marn?"</p><p>"yyYYYEEEAAAAGHHHGHHDFG<strong><em>~!</em></strong></p><p>
  <strong>PLAP<em>~!</em> PLAP<em>~! </em>PLAP<em>~!</em> PLAP<em>~!</em> PLAP<em>~!</em> PLAP<em>~!</em> PLAP<em>~!</em> PLAP<em>~!</em></strong>
</p><p>He fucked into her like a piston with all-the-way-out, all-the-way-in womb batterers, punching a bulge into her stretched out stomach with every plunge. Every one sent an explosion of pure ecstasy from her stomach onto her brain, flooding her with hormones that took her over completely until she could think of nothing but the massive cock tearing her open.</p><p>"YESYESGHTYESS FASTER MOREPLHHEASSHE FUUUCUFCKK MEEEE<strong><em>~<span>❤💕💕</span>!"</em></strong></p><p>Every plunge was a smaller orgasm rocking her to her core and slowly building up to a bigger, much more powerful one. She'd read somewhere before that women's brains secreted oxytocin when they came, which meant the more a man made them cum the more they'd fall in love with them.</p><p>She couldn't be more happy to confirm that the rumors were true.</p><p>"LOVEYOULLOOVEYOU PLEASE FFFFUUCK MYYY WOOOMB KNOCK ME UP DADDY<strong><em>~<span>❤💕💕</span>!"</em></strong></p><p>"If that's what my girl wants…"</p><p>
  <strong>PLAP<em>~!</em> PLAP<em>~! </em>PLAP<em>~!</em> PLAP<em>~!</em> PLAP<em>~!</em> PLAP<em>~!</em> PLAP<em>~!</em> PLAP<em>~!</em></strong>
</p><p>He pushed her legs up until her toes were almost touching her ears, then literally climbed with his whole weight on top of her, angling his dick down into her pussy as he let it fall.</p><p>She'd seen this before in porn and doujins. A mating press. Every muscle in their bodies was now fully devoted to nothing but knocking her up.</p><p>"YYYHAAHAHGHFDHHHHHNGHHHH<strong><em>~!"</em></strong></p><p>
  <strong>PLAP<em>~!</em> PLAP<em>~! </em>PLAP<em>~!</em> PLAP<em>~!</em> PLAP<em>~!</em> PLAP<em>~!</em> PLAP<em>~!</em> PLAP<em>~!</em></strong>
</p><p>He drilled into her relentlessly, his hips and cock becoming a blur as they punched in and out of her battered womb, precum and pussy juices flying all over, staining their groins and legs. Marnie was in a state of constant, mind-shaking orgasmic bliss, teeth clenched and eyes completely blanked, spit and precum frothing past her lips. Her tits bounced up and down with the rhythm of his fucking.</p><p>
  <strong>PLAP<em>~!</em> PLAP<em>~! </em>PLAP<em>~!</em> PLAP<em>~!</em> PLAP<em>~!</em> PLAP<em>~!</em> PLAP<em>~!</em> PLAP<em>~!</em></strong>
</p><p>"Hghh… Getting close, Marn," he grunted into her ear. "Sure you want me to finish in-?"</p><p>She didn't give him the chance to finish the question. With what little control she still had over her motor controls, she wrapped her legs tightly around his back and pushed herself against his cock, making the bulge of her stomach grow a few inches.</p><p>"I-insideinsidee pleeeaase!" she begged pathetically. "P-pleasepleasepleaasaseplease knock me UUUUUUPPGHDFHGDF!</p><p>"HAAAAHGHGHHAAAHHHHHH<strong><em>~~~~<span>❤💕💕</span>!!!!"</em></strong></p><p>She felt the first rope of cum spray against the walls of her womb, only to be pushed even further inside by his next thrust. Since his cock had plugged her air-right, she felt as the cum was pressurized into her tubes and straight toward her eggs. More and more ropes followed, each thicker than the last, although Marnie could barely feel those ones as her body was rocked by the hardest orgasm of her life, lighting up her nerves as though they were on fire. Her vision went blank and her body fell completely limp.</p><p>In that orgasmic bliss, she felt from afar as the bulge in her stomach grew and grew, not only because of his cock now but also due to the insane amount of cum that had been pumped inside of her. It was hot and thick, swimming inside her womb, filling it up completely and even making it bloat.</p><p>There was absolutely no doubt in Marnie's mind that she was pregnant. Her eggs were currently being mercilessly <em>raped </em>by an army of potent sperm. And even if they were not…</p><p>"Haaa…haaahhh…"</p><p>"D-damn… gotta say Marn, yours is the best pussy I've ever had."</p><p>"R-rreeahlly?"</p><p>"Yeah," he said, then smiled and leaned forward, giving her a kiss. "So… ready for round two?"</p><p>Her eyes went wide. "H-huhh?"</p><p>"You didn't think we were done after just one fuck, did you?" He shook his head. "Normally I can go four or five times with most girls, but you're special. Something tells me I'm gonna be filling you up for the rest of the night."</p><p>That was all Marnie needed to hear to know she'd found the love of her life. She knew then that she could never be with someone else, and why would she want to? She'd stay with this man for the rest of her life, being his personal fucktoy, his talking, walking cumdump until the day she died.</p><p>And she couldn't be more happy about it.</p><p>"Haaha… okay… Make sure to shoot lots more into my womb, okay<strong><em>~?"</em></strong></p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>